theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft
Minecraft is an online video game owned by Mojang that began in 2009 with its BETA version, and has been coming strong with updates ever since. Now up to "THE UPDATE THAT CHANGED THE WORLD" 1.7.10. The game was first created and ran by "Notch", but the current main developer is now "Jeb_". The pure aspect of Minecraft is to build, something that is very simple, but has caused many people to fall in love with it. Intro After opening the game for the first time, you can go into either Singleplayer, or Multiplayer. If you join Multiplayer there are many different servers, that have many different gamemodes, that you can choose from. In Singleplayer, you can do Survival, Creative, and Hardcore mode, and even add in some Mods if you want them. Multiplayer Places where players from around the world can join and play with you! Servers Can vary between: survival, creative, hardcore, and many other gamemodes that people have made. Singleplayer Worlds all for yourself, nobody but you can join (unless they're on the same LAN) Survival Survival means what the name implies, you try to survive. When you begin, you load in a completely unexpected world, it could be any biome at all. Creative A fun world where you have access to most in game items and can switch between gamemodes (0:Survival, 1:Creative, 2:Adventure). You can also instantly break blocks, and have infinite amounts of blocks/items. Creative can be a magical place and is a great way to start off if you just want to learn some techniques, make some redstone tests, or just make a giant statue of yourself (if you're into that kind of thing). The possibilities here are endless! Hardcore A fast playing world where the difficulty is stuck on Hard, and survival is your mission. The hearts also have a different design. Death means it is the end of the line, you cannot respawn, or play that map ever again. When you die, the game will give you the option to return to the title screen or delete the world. You can die from hunger (not eating enough food). Mobs are extremely hard to kill. You can't enable cheats to help you. Difficulties These are the different difficulties there are to choose from =Peaceful = The only setting where death is harder to achieve. Your hunger doesn't not go down. Only non-hostile mobs will spawn such as villagers or animals. You can still die from fall damage, drowning or lava. =Easy = Mobs will now spawn and deal little damage, and some mob effects are disabled. Hunger goes down slower but it still goes down. The mobs are easier to kill. =Normal = Mobs give the correct amount of damage, and all mob effects are active. Hunger goes down a faster than easy mode. Mobs are harder to kill. =Hard = Mob damage increases, death from not eating, creeper explosion radius wider. Also, Zombies can break down doors, allowing them to get inside buildings and kill whatever is hiding within. Biomes These are the different biomes you can play in =Taiga = "A hilly biome densely filled with spruce trees. Grass is a dull gray-blue. Snowfall occurs in this biome, forming snow and ice. Hills are common, and wolves are found in this biome." =Plains = "A relatively flat biome with rolling hills and much tall grass but with few trees. Gullies, water holes, and NPC Villages are common. Passive mobs spawn here often. Cave openings and water or lava springs are easily identifiable due to its unobstructed terrain." =Ice Plains = "An expansive, flat biome with a huge amount of snow. It does not rain in this biome — it snows instead. Lakes and rivers are frozen over. Hills tend to be more mountainous. Sugar Cane will spawn in this biome, but tend to become uprooted when chunks load as the water sources freeze to ice. There are very few natural oak trees in this biome. Due to the scarcity of wood, initial survival becomes difficult in comparison to other biomes. No above ground structures spawn here." =Swampland = "A biome characterized by a mix of flat, dry areas (including lots of small islands) around the sea level and shallow pools of water with floating lily pads. Clay, sand and dirt are commonly found at the bottom of these pools. Trees are often covered with vines and can be found growing out from the water. Mushrooms spawn abundantly in this biome. Stalks of sugar cane can be found along the shores. The colors of the water, grass, leaves and vines are much darker than in other biomes. As of 1.4, witch huts spawn in swamps. Slimes will also spawn naturally during the night." =Forest = "A biome with a lot of trees, occasional hills and a fair amount of grass. Oak and birch trees grow in this biome. Mushrooms, tall grass, roses and flowers can occasionally be found. Forests can occasionally be generated as a technical biome in plains biomes. This is one of the best biomes to start out in, due to the abundance of wood. The frequency of trees makes it dangerous to navigate at night, due to obscured vision, and ease of mobs to spawn. Forest biomes are also one of the smallest biomes." =Desert = "A barren biome consisting mostly of sand, large dunes, dead bushes and cacti. Sandstone is commonly found underneath the sand. Rain never falls in this biome (however, if there is a river or a lake you can see rain falling just in this location). Sugar Cane can be found next to pools of water. The lack of visual obstruction makes mobs highly visible at night. Desert NPC Villages, desert wells and desert temples are found exclusively in this biome. Despite being deserts, they still generate with a lot of water." =Jungle = "A very dense, tropical biome. It features large jungle trees that can reach up to 31 blocks tall with 2×2 trunks. Oak trees are also common. The landscape is lush green and quite hilly, with many small lakes of water often nestled into deep valleys, sometimes above sea level. Leaves cover much of the forest floor—these "bush trees" have single-blocks of jungle wood for trunks, surrounded by oak leaves for foliage. When inside a jungle, the sky will become noticeably lighter. This is the only biome containing ferns and the aforementioned jungle trees. Vines are found alongside most blocks and may be found close to the surface in caves. Ocelots, Jungle Temples and Cocoa Plants spawn exclusively in this biome, the latter found on jungle trees." =Extreme Hills = "A highly mountainous biome (with some mountains reaching over y=100) with dull gray-blue grass and a few scattered oak trees. Cliffs, peaks, valleys, waterfalls, overhangs, floating islands, and many other structures exist, offering outstanding views. More underground cave systems are present here than in any other biome. Falling is a significant risk, as there are many ledges and sudden drops large enough to cause severe fall damage or even death. Extreme Hills and Extreme Hills Edge are the only biomes where Emerald Ores spawn. They are also the only true biome in which silverfish can be found naturally." =Ocean = "An extremely large, open biome made entirely of water, with underwater relief on the sea floor, such as small mountains and plains, usually including dirt, sand, and clay. There is no maximum limit to the size of oceans.3 Oceans typically extend under 25,000 blocks in any direction, reaching out to 100,000 in rare circumstances. Small islands with infrequent vegetation can be found in oceans. Friendly mobs do not spawn on these islands, but hostiles do. Epic caves are very common below sea level, and entrances to underground ravines can be found at the bottom of the ocean, as well as abandoned mine shafts." =Mushroom Island = "This rare biome consists of a mixture of flat landscape and steep hills and has mycelium instead of grass as its common surface block. It is always adjacent to an Ocean and it is often found isolated from other biomes. It is the only biome where huge mushrooms can spawn naturally, and where mushrooms can grow in full sunlight. No mobs other than Mooshrooms spawn "naturally" in this biome, including the usual night-time monster spawns. This also applies to caves, abandoned mine shafts, etc. below mushroom biomes, meaning exploring underground is relatively safe. This includes player-made structures as well. However, Monster Spawners will still spawn mobs, the player can still breed animals (brought in from other biomes), golems can still be built, and Spawn Eggs work as usual. Trees can be grown from saplings in this biome, as well as other dirt or grass-based plants, as long as they are not directly adjacent to mycelium, which will take over the dirt square from the plant and uproot it. Mycelium cannot be tilled directly, but it can be dug away and replaced as dirt, then immediately tilled. Once created, farmland can resist takeover by mycelium." =The Nether = "This is the biome used to generate the Nether. Most of the terrain is composed entirely of expansive netherrack mountains, caves, and walls at all altitudes. Unlike other biomes it is enclosed by bedrock at layers 128 and 1. Lava oceans cover this biome at layer 31, while lava springs flow down from the bedrock ceiling (and occasionally from walls), making lava streams and lakes very common. Besides generating more often, lava also flows further and faster than it does in the Overworld. It is the only biome where ghasts, blazes, wither skeletons, magma cubes and zombie pigmen naturally spawn. Glowstone is also found beneath netherrack ceilings and outcrops, while gravel and soul sand appear in layers and outcrops. Many of the creatures and resources of the Nether can only appear in Nether fortresses (the dark structure in the picture)." =The End = "This biome is used to generate the End. Unlike other biomes it is composed almost entirely of a finite, floating landmass of End Stone, with the exception of obsidian towers and Ender Crystals. Only Endermen and a sole Ender Dragon can spawn in this biome. Using this biome in the Overworld (using external editors or superflat codes) will cause the sky to turn black." ---- Now that you've spawned you'll need to begin your journey by punching a tree and then making some tools. Although it takes only a mere hours for the experienced Minecrafter to have a successful farm, house, and mine, for the "noob" it can be a living nightmare. Mobs coming at you from all around, getting yourself lost, etc. The possibilities of you surviving the night are 0/10. You can set your world to whatever difficulty you want in the options. Superflat Biome Usually best to play in with Creative, the Superflat Biome is a vast expanse of flatness that expands for hundreds and hundreds of blocks. This is the only biome that can be controlled by the user, completely. Mobs Mobs are the programs of the game that give it part of its special aura. Passive Passive mobs will never attack the player. All passive mobs except squid require land to spawn on. Squids need water to spawn in. Cow By killing a cow, it could drop: 0-2 Leather, 1-3 Raw Beef, and 1-3 Steak (if killed by fire). By right clicking a cow with a bucket, it can give you: Milk. Cows can be bred with wheat. Chicken By killing a chicken, it could drop: 0-2 Feather, 1 Raw Chicken, and 1 Cooked Chicken (if killed by fire). By letting a chicken live, it can drop an egg every 5-10 minutes. Chickens can be bred by seeds and nether wart. Pig By killing a pig, it could drop: 1-3 Raw Porkchop, and 1-3 Cooked Porkchop. Pigs can be bred by carrots. Sheep Can be sheared or killed for its wool. Also can be dyed to get infinite colors of wool. Bred by wheat. Bat No use. Makes the game more alive in the caves. Mooshroom Can be harvested by right clicking on it with a bowl, to receive Mushroom Stew. Can be harvested by right clicking on it with a bucket, to receive Milk Bucket. Can be killed for raw meat or leather. Bred by wheat. Ocelot Can be placed outside of houses to scare creepers. Can be tamed by fish, and bred by fish. You can only give this mob raw fish not cooked. Squid Killed for its ink. Has no other use. Villager Can be traded with. Spawns in villages. Neutral Neutrals are mobs that will attack if attacked first. Enderman Might drop ender pearl when killed. Will teleport away from you while attacking. Weak to water. Will become hostile if attacked or stared at (in the face). Wolf Can be tamed with bones. Wolves can help you kill mobs. Can be bred with zombie flesh, beef, chicken or porkchops. Zombie Pigman Normally found in the "Hell" biome. Will aggravate other pigmen (Iincluding itself) if hit by player. Might drop cooked porkchops, gold nugget, or golden sword. Can be spawned in overworld by lightning striking a regular pig Tamable These mobs can be tamed to follow you Wolf Can be tamed with bones. Dogs can help you kill mobs. Can be bred with zombie flesh, beef, chicken or pork chops. Their collars can also be changed into different colors by using dyes. They can be put into a "sit" or "stand" position by using the right click on the mouse. In the current development versions, Wolves will chase after and kill Skeletons Ocelot Can be tamed with fish. Ocelots (tamed) can scare creepers away. Can be bred by fish. There are currently 3 "types" of tamed Ocelot (Ginger tabby, Siamese, Tuxedo).They can be put into a "sit" or "stand" position by using the right click on the mouse. Horse Can be tamed by trying a few times to ride it. Horses can be rode by placing a saddle on it, also can wear armor. Armor can be found in dungeons or nether fortresses. Can be bred with Golden Apples. You can use sugar or apples to tame the horse faster. Hostile Enemies are mobs that will attack if you enter a certain radius of their own Creeper Might drop gunpowder when killed. Scared by ocelots and tamed cats. Explodes when close a player. Will normally do block damage. In the developmental versions, when a Creeper is exploding, other creepers will run away. Skeleton Might drop arrows, bone, or used bow when killed. May spawn with armor. Can also pick up armor. Attacks using a bow and fires arrows at you. It fires faster the closer you get to it. Afraid of tamed Wolves. They will run away from wolves. Zombie Attacks by melee. May drop rotten flesh, carrot, iron ingot, potato, iron shovel, iron sword, random armor when killed. Can spawn with armor, swords or shovels. Can also pick up armor or tools. Blaze Flies and will shoot fire charges at you. Will need time to "recharge." Might drop blaze rod when killed. Cave Spider Might drop string or spider eye when killed. This Mob used to poison the player when hit. However, as of 1.6.1, they no longer use poison. They are smaller than regular spiders and are found mostly in Abandoned Mineshafts where they are spawned in by a Monster Spawner. Ghast Spawn in "Hell biomes" and fly around. They make strange noises which are really distorted recordings of C418's cat. Might drop Ghast Tear when killed. Magma Cube Nether equivalent of Slimes. Spawn in "Hell" biomes. Might drop Magma Cream when killed. Silverfish No drop when killed. Can spawn rarely in caves in a silverfish block (Cobblestone, Stone, Stonbricks). Slime Many different sizes of slimes will spawn. Split apart into smaller slimes when killed. Might drop slimeball when killed (all sizes) Spider Might drop string or spider eye when killed. Able to "climb" up a few blocks Spider Jockey A combination of Skeleton and Spider. Might drop string, spider eye, bone, arrows, or a bow when killed. Witch Might drop, glass bottle, glowstone dust, gunpowder, redstone, spider eye, stick and sugar. Rare chance to drop Potion of Healing, Potion of Fire Resistance, Potion of Swiftness if they are killed while drinking the potion. Wither Skeleton Might drop coal, bone, or wither skeleton head when killed. Uses "Wither" effect when in contact with a player. Zombie Villager May drop rotten flesh, carrot, iron ingot, potato, iron shovel, iron sword, random armor when killed. They can be healed (into a villager) using a Golden Apple (Regular) and a Splash Potion of Weakness. Utility These mobs can only be created by the player, and can serve the player Snow Golem Snow Golems are made when 2 blocks of snow have a pumpkin put on top of them, they attack anything that the creator attacks with snowballs, and leaves a trail of snow when it walks. When killed it drops 0-15 snowballs. Iron Golem Iron Golems are made when a "T" shape of iron blocks has a pumpkin head placed on it. Sometimes they spawn naturally in villages to protect the villagers. When they are killed they drop 3-5 Iron Ingots, and 0-2 Poppies. Bosses Bosses are very powerful mobs and have large purple health bars at the top of the screen. Ender Dragon Will fly around the "End" and drop down at swoop at the player for an attack. Will stay in the air for quite some time, thus making it hard to kill without a bow and some arrows. Spawns an overworld portal, and a dragon egg when killed. Will also broadcast an ominous sound when killed and will drop a large amount experience. Can be respawned using the new /summon. Is natrually found in the "End." Wither Can be "summoned" by making a small structure that consists of 4 Soul Sand and 3 Wither Skeleton Skulls. The Soul Sand is made into a "T" shape and the heads go on top. Makes an ominous sound when spawned in. They will have a "Wither II" effect when in contact with a player, and will fire miniature, explosive heads at the player. The heads do cause block damage. Drops 1 Nether Star when killed. Can be summoned/spawned anywhere. A list of blocks "All blocks as of 1.6.4" References #http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Mobs#References #http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Biome#References #http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Blocks #http://minecraft.net/ #http://mojang.com/ Category:Minecraft